


Just Like Old Times

by insertfandomjoke



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Jokes, Gen, Virgil Has Sensory Issues, by that i mean remus suggests killing his brother and also is pretty gross, dear god can remus PLEASE get an official character tag, remus and virgil watch bfu and discuss conspiracy theories, roman loves disney too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: “I could clobber him for you!”Virgil’s headache intensified. He had his forehead resting against the cool metal of the fridge, trying to dissociate as much as possible before any of his other senses decided to try and make things worse.“No thanks, Remus,” he muttered.“Aww, you sure? All it would take is one good hit!” There was a swoosh through the air as Remus took a swing, then a loud thud as the weapon slipped out of his hands and cracked the tiles. “Oops!”-Essentially, Roman's a little too loud and sets Virgil's sensory issues off, Remus notices and proposes several bad solutions and one actually okay one.





	Just Like Old Times

Virgil and Remus were not hanging out. It was a meeting of the minds. A mutual-interest-fuelled discussion.  _ Not  _ hanging out.

It started with a movie. It was Virgil’s favourite - The Black Cauldron. Sombre with just enough humour to get by, and absolutely no songs. Perfect.

Only, the self-proclaimed “better half” of Creativity decided that any Disney movie was a movie that he was entitled to watch.

So here they were. Roman, spread out into Virgil’s personal space, feet up on his lap and making up his own godawful songs whenever the film got too depressing for his tastes. At worst, he ruined the experience for him. At best, Virgil wanted to snap his neck just so he’d never have to hear another note again.

Finally, after a gruelling hour and a half, Roman retreated to his room, still humming some stupid tune under his breath.

Don’t get him wrong, Virgil wasn’t usually this worked up. Well, okay, maybe he was, but he was usually better at handling it. It was just, it was his day off. Thomas had nothing stressful on the horizon and for once, he didn’t feel the need to terrorise Thomas’ mind with  _ what if _ ’s.

A movie sounded nice! It sounded relaxing! But then Sir Prat-A-Lot decided to weasel his way in on Virgil’s me-time, and while he may be getting better at voicing when he needed space, he still wasn’t  _ there. _

He tried! Well, he thought about trying, and that had to count for something, but the words just wouldn’t come. And besides, Roman was wearing that stupid smile of his, so wide and blinding that Virgil just didn’t have the heart to tell him to shove off. Even though he wanted to. Very, very badly.

Instead, he stuck out his chin and endured. Because, really, Roman’s happiness was rare! Genuine, heartfelt joy. It wouldn’t be right to take that away from him. 

“I could clobber him for you!”

Virgil’s headache intensified. He had his forehead resting against the cool metal of the fridge, trying to dissociate as much as possible before any of his other senses decided to try and make things worse.

“No thanks, Remus,” he muttered.

“Aww, you sure? All it would take is one good hit!” There was a swoosh through the air as Remus took a swing, then a loud thud as the weapon slipped out of his hands and cracked the tiles. “Oops!”

Virgil groaned. “Fix that up before Patton sees.”

“Ay, ay, captain!” 

Remus seemed far too happy to comply. Virgil wondered if being a pain in the neck was a Creativity criterion. 

“When I open my eyes, the tiles better not be dick-shaped.”

“You used to be such fun,” Remus bemoaned. “Anyway, my offer still stands!”

Right. ‘Course he wouldn’t leave him alone. He never did back then, so why should he now?

Virgil sighed and turned to face him. “Look, he’s my friend now. And I’m not going to go around pranking him, okay? Plus he’d probably get me back with something worse.”

“My brother is too much of a kind-hearted fool for that! Think of all the times I’ve hit him over the head! He’s yet to stab me!”

“Only because you’re better at fighting!”

“You flatter me, Virge. Flattery turns me-”

“Finish that sentence and I’m going to open that drawer, grab a butter knife and stab your hand into the counter.”

“Have it your way then.” Remus slipped away from the kitchen. “I was going to offer a conspiracy-theory marathon, just like old times. Guess I’ll have to go  _ alone.” _

Virgil watched him go. 

“Wait.”

Remus’ moustache twitched. “Yes?”

“Make the stupid popcorn and I’ll get my goddamn laptop ready.”

“When did your language get so PG?”

“Blame Patton. I’ve changed a lot since you last saw me.”

“Hmm. Don’t let dear old D to know this, but it’s a nice change. Don’t get me wrong, I’m always in the mood for short, dark and gloomy but a small realist mouse is pretty cute too!”

“Don’t call me cute. Or short, for that matter!”

“Alright, mousey.”

“I hate you.”

Remus winked. “I know!”

So Remus began to make popcorn and Virgil fished out Remus’ laptop before deciding better of it and going to grab his own. He settled in and when he heard a familiar whoosh, he didn’t look up. The only sides who could enter without Thomas or his permission were Deceit and Remus, and Deceit had made a point of steering clear of his room since their… chat.

“What first? Australian shark arms? Texarkana killer? Florida machete murder? Personally, I think she faked it! Imagine, a woman doomed to marry some real estate agent- disgusting!”

“A real job with a suit and everything? Honestly, I would fake it too.”

“Right?!” Remus settled in beside Virgil on the couch, already stuffing handfuls of popcorn in his mouth and spitting kernels into a separate bowl.

“Now  _ that’s  _ disgusting.”

“I’m saving it for later!”

“Ugh. Shouldn’t’ve said anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@notafeeling](https://notafeeling.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment, kudo, or send in your own prompt through my Tumblr inbox!


End file.
